Team Guy and the Happening in the Sound Village
by Jamie Hale
Summary: When Team Guy goes to the Village of Sound to investigate some strange happenings.Lee thinks about how he and Neji have been so different ever sense they met.Lee cares a lot for Neji when Neji is almost killed by falling out of the tree.
1. Chapter 1

Neji and Lee were both on Team Guy, Lee follows Guy around like a fan would do to its celebrity. While Neji on the other hand wants nothing to do with their games. It was late one night and Team Guy had gotten a mission. They would be investigating strange happenings in the Sound Village.

"It will take us four day to get to the Sound Village so I think we should begin soon" Tenten suggested.

"I say we can make it in two days" Guy told his team.

"If we start now we can be there in one and be ahead of schedule" Lee suggested.

"Will you knock it off it's not even possible" Neji argued.

As they began to travel to the Sound Village they were hearing some strange sounds. It was almost dark out when they could barely see the tree branches. Neji was in the front when the branch snapped and he went tumbling down hitting every other tree on the way.

"Neji" Guy, Lee, and Tenten screamed in agony.

"Do you think Neji will be alright Tenten" Lee said as he was jumping down the tree's to get to his friend.

"Neji" Tenten asked as she helped Neji to his feet.

"I'm fine, now we need to keep moving if we want to get there on time" Neji said.

"Neji, you just fell down about ten feet in the air and hitting tree's in the process are you sure you are all right" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine, now let's continue" Neji urged.

Team Guy was traveling for about twenty more minutes when they couldn't see anymore so they decided to stop and rest there for the night. Lee was worried about Neji he thought that it was the last of his teammate, but Neji was completely fine, but how Lee wondered. When he glanced over, he saw that Neji was already asleep.

"Guy sensei, do you think Neji fall will have an effect on the trip" Lee asked

"Lee, I don't think that would stop Neji and If it does he has friends that he can count on, Right" Guy yelled.

"Guy Sensei, Neji is asleep the least you can do is try to be quiet" Tenten suggested.

"Right, Lee, Tenten we will rest now we have a big day ahead of us" Guy ordered.

"Understood, Sensei" Lee shouted.

"Oops," Lee said.

"You are so lucky he did not wake up or I would of squished you so hard you would fit into a jar of Peanut Butter "Tenten threatened.

Not long after their argument they feel asleep. All of them were tired and exacted. Lee was thinking of how he and Neji are different but in many times they think alike, and how their team wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for Neji's gifts.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning when all the member of Team Guy woke up. Neji was up first and then Guy and Lee woke up.

"I'm up only second place" Guy sensei yelled.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I will try harder to come in second next time" Lee yelled.

"Lee, I'm sorry to tell you this but you came in fourth my teddy bear came in third" Guy sensei yelled waking up Tenten.

"What are they arguing over now" Tenten asked Neji.

"Who got up first" Neji replied.

"If you two are done arguing I really think we should be on our way" Neji said.

"All right team let's move out, next stop the Village hidden in the Sounds." Guy screamed.

"Must you scream every time" Tenten asked her sensei.

They started traveling more they were about an hour or two into the trip when Lee heard a noise.

"Neji" Lee said.

"Got it, Byakugan" Neji said.

Neji saw a bunch of sound waves coming from beneath the tree's and then he saw some ninja's torturing some people who had a precious Gem that they were refusing to give to them.

"A Gem, that wasn't in our mission" Neji wondered.

"It was Lady Tusande told me not to tell you until further notice" Guy said.

"So, Guy sensei, that mean that we can let our victory ride" Lee asked.

"Right, Lee" Guy said.

They were all fighting the ninja they had the Gem and we trying to stop team Guy by blasting energy with the Gem at team Guy.

"Look out team, energy waves that strong can knock you out" Guy said.

"We will be careful Guy Sensei" Lee yelled.

Then Lee was having some trouble with some guys so Neji went to help him out and they took down most of the guys.

"Great Job Neji" Lee said.

"Thanks" Neji said.

Tenten then grabbed the Gem and gave it to the lady who it belonged to.

"Thank you" said the old lady.

"Team Guy, let's move out we have to get to the check-in place or they might think that we are intruders" Guy said.

After they cheeked in they had some dinner and Neji and Lee went to investigate the strange sound from inside the cave at the north end while Guy and Tenten deal with the Gem problem.

When Neji and Lee first walked in the room they heard some talking and they couldn't decipher it and they had their ears close to it and then there was an explosion.

"Ahh," Lee and Neji said as they went flying backwards.

"We meet again" Itashi said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi" Neji growled.

"Hello, Neji, shall we test our eyes to see which of us has the better one, Deidra wanted that so to avenge his death I will" Itachi threatened.

"Lee, don't look in his eyes" Neji ordered.

"You got it Neji" Lee said.

Itachi took his sword trying to get them Gem that was on the other side of them.

"You don't go any further" Neji threatened.

"You will have to go through us first" Lee yelled.

Itachi was not getting past any of them and it was getting very frustrating for him. Then he took out some paper bombs and began launching them at Lee and Neji but they went right above them that was the plan. Then they finally had Itachi cornered.

"Give up yet" Lee asked.

"Never" Itachi said. Then Itachi threw one more paper bomb and it hit the ceiling at the right spot. Then the cave collapsed leaving Neji and Lee unconscious under all the piles of rocks.

"Lee, Neji" come in Guy was saying in his radio.

"I'm not getting anything" Guy said to Tenten.

"I think we should go to the cave and see if they ran into any trouble" Tenten said.

When Guy and Tenten got to the cave they saw all of the rocks that collapsed and wondered what happened. But they figured it out when a bunch of paper bombs were laying around. Then one of the rock moved and Lee had finally gotten that big rock off him.

"Lee are you hurt" Guy asked.

"No, I'm fine, but I have not yet located Neji" Lee said.

"Neji" Tenten screamed.

"I found him" Lee said.

Then Guy and Lee lifted the rock up while Tenten pulled Neji out of it.

"I think it would be best if Neji is taken back so we can cure for him" Lee suggested.

When they had gotten back they patched up Neji and put him on the bed. Why Neji why you Lee wondered. Then Guy and Tenten went to get some food while Lee watched over Neji. About ten minutes later Neji woke up and his head hurt BAD.

"Lee" Neji said moaning.

"Neji, your awake "Lee said.

"What happened" Neji asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Neji, the paper bombs made the cave collapsed on us, are you feeling Okay" Lee asked his friend.

"I'm fine I just need to get some water" Neji said as he walked over to the sink.

Then Neji feet gave out and he was on the ground in the sit-up position panting.

"Neji" Lee yelled.

"Neji, are you alright, you look bad, maybe you should go back to bed" Lee advised.

"I think your right" Neji said then Neji tried to get up but then he fell.

"I'll help you" Lee said.

After Lee helped Neji to the couch he left their room and went to find Tenten and Guy, he was starving like his stomach was growling like a lions. Then he couldn't find them and went back to the room and there they were eating right in front of him, BIG GIANT PIZZIAS!

"Tenten, I have been looking all over for you where have you been" Lee asked.

" I went to the library to do some reach on the Gems it turns out there are four one is blue, one is green, one is clear and the last one is brown. They stand for the four elements of the Earth which is earth, wind, fire and water. The Brown one was taken by Itachi and we have to find the other three and lock it up in the temple in the south side, the old lady was getting their before she was attacked. " Tenten said.

"So, Guy sensei we need to find two more" Lee asked.

"You, got it Lee" Guy yelled.

"You woke him up, great job" Tenten said.

"No, I was already up I had to hear about the long history of the Gems, it was quite fascinating" Neji said.

"All right let's move out" Guy said.

With that being said all the member of team guy made their way to the cliff on the north end of the Village hidden in the sounds. They all decided to go in as one group to take precautions on people getting hurt. When they got their Itachi and Kisame were there with the other three Gems just waiting for them there.

"All right team, Neji you and Lee handle Kisame and Tenten and I will handle Itachi" Guy said.

Team Guy began fighting Guy was distracting Itachi by doing so moves/dancing while Tenten grabbed the Gem that was behind him meanwhile Neji and Lee were trying to get the other Gem first Kisame blasted them both in the wall and Lee got stuck under all of the big rock pieces so then Neji had to back him up but then Kisame started planting paper bombs all over the place and Tenten and Guy were fighting along with them until a giant bolder knocked Guy to the side. Then Kisame used Tenten's attacks against her and wrapped the scroll around her so then it was just Neji fighting to protect his team. Kisame then continued to throw paper bombs at Neji so hopefully he could corner him, but that didn't work as planned. Then Kisame planned at paper bomb on the back of Neji's backpack.

Lee saw this got up and tackled Neji and threw the paper bomb in the opposite direction at the last minute.

"Thanks" Neji said.

"No Problem" Lee answered.

Then Neji did his 64 palm thingy with Kisame and that made him back off a little, Guy was free and was trying to untangle Tenten from the trap they set. Neji was looking the other way when Itachi was missing then Itachi came up from behind and kicked Neji right in the stomach and full force into the back wall.

"Neji" Lee screamed.

"I'm Okay Lee, It's just a broken arm I can manage, you keep fighting I'll be there in a little while" Neji said.

After Lee took of Neji got up and helped Guy unravel Tenten out the scroll. Then they continued fighting after Lee did his hurricane and Tenten did her dragon thing Itachi and Kisame were tired out then they did a final blast that blasted Team Guy right into the back wall.

As on cue Lee and Neji ran as fast as they could to get the Gem and they put up a good last fight there was punching, kicking, bleeding they would have been finished if it wasn't for Neji's rotation after that Lee removed his weights and sprinted forward and Itachi and Kisame left without a trace.

The mission was over they gave the Gems back to the people so they could lock it up Lee suggested that Neji gets his arms wrapped up, but Neji protested to that idea. When they returned to the Leaf Village Tusanne was very pleased that the succeeded in their mission but was very upset that Neji didn't get his arm fixed back at the Sound Village.

After they had rested for a few day Lee found Neji training in the field and decided to have a talk with his friend.

"Neji how's your arm" Lee asked.

"It's doing alright, It's kind of hard to punch stuff with this giant cast on" Neji answered.

"You need some help training" Lee asked.

" I thought you would never ask" Neji joked.

As Lee and Neji were training Tenten was watching close by thinking I know Lee can be really weird sometimes and Neji can be really annoying with knowing everything. But when I see them together working like that I know the academy put them together for a reason. Not just so they can be teammates and fight evil together but, so they can be friends. Tenten smiled then she started to walk away.

"Tenten, I can see you come here and join us" Neji said.

"Yeah, come on" Lee urged.

Then Tenten came and trained with the boys and there was something that Tenten would never forget about this day. The day Neji and Lee stopped their rival between each other and accepted each other for who that person is. She smiled as them before resuming her training.

**The End**


End file.
